fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitz
Blitz was a Dragon known as the Lightning Dragon or the Lightning Dragon Queen. She was the foster mother of Bella Thunderbane. Appearance Blitz is a large dragon covered in dark purple scales. Her underbelly and inner portion of her tails and legs are a dark gold. She has a long tail with spikes protruding from the top. Blitz has a crown of spikes that vary in size on the top and sides of her head. She has long, narrow wings with sharp points. Additionally, she has four legs. Personality Blitz is a strict, fearless, and tough dragon. She was a loving mother figure to Bella before her departure. Like Igneel, she watches Bella from afar. She can become very wild and feral when provoked. Weisslogia and Skiadrum have stated that Blitz is very frightening when at full power and anger. History Four hundred years ago, Blitz was hunted by an arrogant village who believed they could dispose of dragons without Dragon Slayer Magic. She, long with many other dragons, was left in a half dead state by Acnologia. She came across Bella Thunderbane, a human female inhabitant of the village who deep down knew her village was wrong. Since Bella's family met their deaths, Blitz kindly took her in, despite her family being dragon hunters. She taught her how to read, write, fight, and use her signature Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. She later took part in a plan created by Igneel, Zeref Dragneel, and Anna Heartfilia. Blitz implanted her soul in Bella's body via a secret technique. Bella was then sent through the Eclipse Gate four hundred years into the future to the year X777 in the month of July. The event was erased and instead caused Bella to think Blitz left. Magic and Abilities Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic: Blitz uses Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic with revolves around the use of lightning for combat purposes. She taught this magic to Bella. Like other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Blitz has the ability to eat her element. She relies on melee combat. *Lightning Dragon Roar: Blitz, like other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, can use the Dragon ROar technique. In her case, she shoots a large quantity of lightning from her mouth. It is enough to annihilate the surrounding area. *Lightning Dragon Iron Fist: Blitz coats her fists in lightning, thus electrocuting anyone she punches. Telepathy: Blitz is abl to make use of telepathy to communicate with Bella and other dragons. Dragon Soul Technique: Blitz uses this ability to conceal her damaged soul and Magic Power inside the body of her foster daughter, Bella, which preserves her life force as well as provides antibodies for the Dragon Slayer to prevent the process of Dragonification. This ability was also used for Blitz to be able to travel 400 years into the present time. Flight: As a dragon, Blitz has the ability to fly using her wings. She makes use of her wings for other purposes, such as wing blasts. Trivia *Blitz's appearance is based off the Skrill from the How To Train Your Dragon franchise. The Skrill breathes lightning rather than fire. *Originally, Blitz was going to be Bane, a male dragon. Category:Females Category:Dragons